Elza Graziosa Principessa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60527 |idalt = |no = 1400 |element = Oscurità |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |description = Anche se Elza aveva sempre vegliato sulla sorella minore Alice, probabilmente avrebbe abbandonato l'Impero di Bariura e viaggiato libera per il mondo, se solo Alice avesse recuperato la sua umanità. In modo simile, il suo potere non sarebbe stato usato per sconfiggere nemici ma per salvare i bambini che avevano dimenticato cosa fosse la gioia per colpa delle battaglie e delle macchinazioni dei potenti, come era successo ad Alice. Aveva sempre creduto che si sarebbe riunita con Alice e che avrebbe visto sorridere di nuovo la sua sorellina. |summon = Anche se siamo separate, non mi sento sola... Un giorno, so che la vedrò sorridere di nuovo... |fusion =Ho anche io un nuovo obbiettivo. Salverò i bambini proprio come lei... Quindi accetterò questo potere con gioia. |evolution = Sta bene, ora. Perciò anch'io devo andare avanti... Devo fare di nuovo il primo passo. |hp_base = 6137 |atk_base = 2460 |def_base = 2108 |rec_base = 2135 |hp_lord = 7981 |atk_lord = 3047 |def_lord = 2635 |rec_lord = 2657 |hp_anima = 9098 |rec_anima = 2359 |atk_breaker = 3345 |def_breaker = 2337 |atk_guardian = 3047 |def_guardian = 2933 |rec_guardian = 2508 |hp_oracle = 8281 |def_oracle = 2486 |rec_oracle = 3104 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 52 |ls = Danza della Meditazione |lsdescription = +80% ATT e +40% PS massimi; considerevole aumento dell'efficacia dei CB; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB e ripristinano PS! |lseffect = * * * |lsnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, 2~3 BC fill, 300~500 HP fill on Spark |bb = Ciclo del Labirinto Tetro |bbdescription = Combo di 33 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; alta probabilità di infliggere Ferita, Maledizione, Malattia, Paralisi; notevole aumento barra BB; notevole aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict status ailments, 90% boost to Spark damage, 8 BC fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 33 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 33 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Termine della Redenzione |sbbdescription = Combo di 42 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; aggiunge probabili effetti Ferita, Maledizione, Malattia, Paralisi ad ATT per 3 turni; notevole aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni; considerevole ripristino PS e enorme aumento barra BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 90% boost to Spark damage, 7 BC fill, heals (3500~4000 + 15% of target's Rec) HP, 18% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, Curse |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 42 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Memoricia Definitiva |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 49 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; infligge anomalia di stato casuale; enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla e dei danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per 3 turni; aumenta enormemente barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 200% boost to Spark damage, 300% damage boost against status afflicted foes, 50 BC fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 49 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 49 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Legame fra sorelle |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge a BB/SBB l'effetto Ignora DIF per 2 turni; leggero assorbimento PS; +80% danni da Scintilla se i PS superano il 50% |esnote = 5~10% HP drain |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * } * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 60526 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Statistiche |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% tutti i parametri |omniskill2_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta i danni elementali |omniskill2_1_note = Aumento del 50% |omniskill3_cat = Brave Burst |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumento della barra BB a ogni turno |omniskill3_1_note = Riempie di 2 CB |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Potenziamento aumento barra BB a ogni turno sul SBB |omniskill4_1_note = Riempie di 2 CB2, 9 CB totali |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge potenziamento aumento danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill4_2_note = +30% boost, 120% boost on BB/SBB, 230% boost on UBB totali |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge leggero aumento barra BB durante Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = Riempie 1~2 CB |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 20% di possibilità di infliggere il 50% di danni da Scintilla in più |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *'Don't touch my waifu, noobz' *'Una dedica dall'amato Marito alla sua bella: ElzaxOblivion' |addcat = Legati dal Sangue |addcatname = Elza O |Spset = Set 1 (Frontier Hunter/Gate)= *10 SP - Aumenta i danni elementali *50 SP - Aggiunge potenziamento aumento danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB/UBB *40 SP - Aggiunge probabile Scintilla critica per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'In Frontier Hunter o Frontier Gate torna molto utile. In particolar modo il BB che ha un 75% di possibilità di infliggere Malattia che, nel caso non lo sapeste, aumenta i danni elementali del 50%, incrementando così, il vostro punteggio.' ***'Da provare in un team con doppia llewxaM , utilizzando UBB di Ariete.' |-| Set 2 (Refiller)= *20 SP - +20% a tutti i parametri *10 SP - Aumenta i danni elementali *10 SP - Aumento della barra BB a ogni turno *40 SP - Aggiunge leggero aumento barra BB durante Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB *20 SP - Potenziamento aumento barra BB a ogni turno sul SBB **'Sebbene Elza non sembri l'unità che ti cambia la vita, in realtà il suo skillset dice il contrario. 42 colpi, status inflitti, BC a turno, Spark buff, BC su scintilla e HoT. Beh, che dire... al momento è forse una delle migliori Omni in circolazione, anche se col ritmo EU, non avrà vita lunga.' |-| Set 3 (Efficienza Spark)= *20 Sp - +20% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Aumenta i danni elementali *20 Sp - Potenziamento aumento barra BB a ogni turno sul SBB *50 Sp - Aggiunge potenziamento aumento danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB/UBB **'Terzo set, quello più ignorante, nel caso in cui possediate già delle unità da refill come Sirius, Lucy e così via.' |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +20% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Aumento della barra BB a ogni turno *40 Sp - Aggiunge leggero aumento barra BB durante Scintilla per 3 turni a BB/SBB *50 Sp - Aggiunge potenziamento aumento danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB/UBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' ***'Nonostante gli anni e le esclusive uscite, per me, resterai sempre la più Bella <3' }}